Saibaman
Race No Longer Available Saibamen are a plantlike race that were bioengineered by a Saiyan scientist. Their seeds may be carried in a small, specialized container, allowing them to be cultivated locally for immediate use. Their utility was recognized by the Planet Trade Organization and they became a widespread tool for both training soldiers and conquering planets. Though not very intelligent, they are able to follow simple orders and can prove to be vicious fighters. Several varieties exist and the overall quality of each specimen is affected by the soil quality in which they are planted. As they are similar to plants, they possess the ability to absorb sunlight into their bodies for a boost in power. They may also surprise opponents with their ability to release a potent acid as well as highly toxic spores from their bodies. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 315% Physiology Being plant-based, Saibamen have tough, resilient bodies. They possess a limited regenerative ability that, while nowhere near as advanced as a Bio-Android, does allow them to regrow and recover more quickly than other races when they receive sunlight and nourishment. Much of their internal structure is specialized for the production, storage, and dispersal of potent acid and toxic spores. History The Saibaman as a race have very little history. This is due to their being artificially created relatively recently as well as their borderline sentience. Since their creation by the Saiyans, they have primarily been used as fodder by the Planet Trade Organization. Roleplaying Possessing little in the way of intelligence or even a known capacity for language, undirected Saibamen are typically feral in nature and thus potentially dangerous for the unwary. When given orders to follow, however, they are direct and tenacious, with little or no regard for their own survival. Skills Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- kick 100 95% punch 100 95% focus ki 250 100% aid 1,000 95% headbutt 1,000 95% roundhouse 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 95% charge L2 1,000,000 95% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% third attack 5,000,000 85% charge L3 10,000,000 95% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 95% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% Racial Abilities --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 50,000 95% fly 75,000 95% acid shot 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 95% scatter shot 500,000 95% acid burn 1,000,000 95% grow 1,000,000 100% sense 1,000,000 95% acid mist 2,500,000 95% finger beam 5,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% acid bomb 15,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% destructo disk 50,000,000 95% toxic breath 80,000,000 95% giant saibaman 100,000,000 100% solar flare 200,000,000 95% acid slash 700,000,000 95% dual destructo disk 750,000,000 95% solar barrier 800,000,000 95% ascended saibaman 1,000,000,000 100% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% jibaku 2,000,000,000 95% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% regurgitate 100,000,000,000 95% acid clawstrike 1,000,000,000,000 95% solar beam 15,000,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Saibamen gain a x2 pl mod during the day. The powerup stacks with their transformations, increasing them to x14, x19, and x27.